Sakura under the Sun
by ShunpoGekigami
Summary: This is what happens when Yorichi and Kisuke have not one, but two daughters that go into the Shinigami Academy. Byakuya/OC and Hitsuyaya/OC. If you don't like it, then don't read it.
1. Prologue

**AN: hi to whoever is reading this! This is my first fanfiction, so please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I do, however, own my OCs.**

**Prologue**

— Amaterasu —

Hi to whoever is reading this. My best friend and younger sister, Urahara Himiko, decided that we should write a story about our lives to amuse whoever is reading this. Good, now that this introduction is over, can I start with the main story now? Ow! Himiko, that was my foot...

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Before I went to the academy, I thought all nobles were okay. Besides being stinking rich while the rest of us wallowed in our poorness, that is. Then, I thought they were the devil incarnated. Before I asked, I thought some of my father's friends beat friends were nobles (they were actually blackmailed and manipulated). But, there was one noble that was actually a good friend to the family. His name is Kuchiki Ginrei, captain of the 6th division and the head of the Kuchiki Clan. He visits us often, and when I asked why, he said it was because he owed a favor to my parents.

Oh, sorry. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Urahara Amaterasu, and for some reason, even though I like sticking with the rules, my little sis always succeeds in dragging me into to something that ends up in our punishment. 95%of the time. I'm about 160 years old now. Before you think I'm an old great grandma, I'll say this. For souls in the Real World, or in Souls Society, 10 year of time grants us one year of age. So, I'm a sixteen year old at heart. My little sis, Himiko, is 100 years old, but ten at heart (though she is as evil as a kitsune when it comes to deals and bargains).

He always told us stories about being a captain of so many Shinigami. Stories about how Shinigami give their lives for the sake of others. And about how they are the guardians of the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration. Also, about how they kill hollows so they won't eat other innocent souls. I found it amazing how they lead the Pluses to Soul Society, while the souls that were bad in life go to hell. He also told us about how Shinigami have enhanced durability. For example, while Shinigami could be injured and "die" like regular humans, it takes considerably greater injuries to kill a Shinigami than it would to kill humans. Apparently, decapitation is the only guaranteed method of killing a Shinigami.

Soon, when I was fifty-three, he started to teach me how to fight. More accurately, he was teaching me Kidō. Father was teaching me Zanjutsu, and Mother was teaching me Hohō... by playing tag. I was great with Zanjustu (fighting with a sword), mediocre with Hohō (high-speed fighting movements based on the Shunpo, or flash step), and excelled in Kidō (advanced spells that require strong spiritual power, Hadō and Bakudō), but was horrible at Hakuda, which was fight hand to hand combat. With my mediocre Hohō, I usually just struck out at pressure points. It helps to know where all the pressure points are on a human body.

Then, when Himiko was fifty-two (I was 112 at that time). He also started to teach her how to fight. Both my father and my mother helped, too. For some reason, she wasn't as good in kidō as I was, but was faster than I ever could hope to be in Hohō. Like me, she was a beast with Zanjustu. But unlike me, she was great in Hakuda, which made me scared to fight her without weapons.

Then, while protecting some first time Shinigami on a mission to defeat a hollow, he fell in battle. People say that the hollow that suddenly attacked after the first hollow was defeated was a Adjuchas, one that is much more powerful than a regular hollow. The Shinigami he protected made it out alive. Some said that one of the Shinigami he protected was his own grandson.

Our whole family was devastated by his death. To my parents, he was an old friend, and to us, he was like a grandfather and a phenomenal teacher. So, it wasn't surprising when a week later, we asked to join the Shinigami Academy, in his honor. I was 155, and Himiko was 95. This is where our real life began.

**AN: Please review! No flames, please.**


	2. Chapter 1 Himiko's POV

**AN: Hey guys, the first chapter is out! Well, it's technically the second, but... Oh well. I'm going to try to update on Sundays, because I do have my own life to see through, and I'm the most free on Sundays. Not to mention the French Midterm next week... So after today, the next upload will be on 12/2. **

**Thanks to all the reviewers for reviewing! And a big thanks to my wonderful Beta. Digital cookies for all of you! **

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Enjoy!**

**gigi- Thanks! I'm glad you like it! But you're going to need to tell me what you want details on. If its about their parents, you're going to have to wait and see if you can guess in this chapter and find the answer in the next one... Please keep on reading!**

**purplerose- Hey, neesan! Glad you could find time and read the story! And yes, you're right. When I say 53 years old, I mean they look like someone that's 5.3 years old.**

**Please read and review! It gives me a good idea of what I can do better, and also it helps me know that if you really like the story or not. So please review!**

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

— Himiko —

"Please?"

"No."

"C'mon, just this once. You know you hate him too."

"..."

This was my usual plea to my older sister for agreeing to a prank. Now, all I have to do is bribe her, and she'll be all for it.

"I'll give you my one-pound Hershey's chocolate bar I got from our dad, who got it from the Real World." I gave Aneki* my best puppy dog eyes.

She grimaced and looked away. "...Fine. You happy now? I'll help you prank Kira-sensei." Sighing in defeat, she turned away and stared outside through the window in our dorm room. Not that she could see anything, it was about eight p.m., and very dark out.

"Yay! Aneki, you're the best!" I grinned and jumped over to her and hugged her tightly. She tried to shift and squirm away, but my hug was too tight. Then, my angelic smile turned demonic as I thought of a good prank.

"So, this is what we're gonna do..."

Two hours later, we jumped out of Kira-sensei's office and raced back to our room. Ten minutes later, everyone in the academy heard a scream, and I collapsed on to the bed in laughter. Aneki grinned too. But then, as she thought of the explaining we would have to do (oh, sorry I meant the explaining she would have to do, not me, never me) in the morning, she sighed and started thinking.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Since my oh-so-dear elder sister never did tell you guys about how we look, I might as well. Aneki has a dark skin and dark purple hair to match, just like our mother. Her gray eyes come from our father's side. For some reason, she likes to put her hair up into a ponytail while I like to keep my hair down. Meanwhile, I have pale skin and blond hair so pale that it looks almost white. Almost white, but not quite. I have golden eyes from our dear mother. Anything else...? Oh yeah! Whenever someone says we don't look like siblings, we always beat them up! Trust me, you get way better at fighting if your life is like that. Especially with so many nobles and bullies at the Academy in Soul Society.

Ah, life in the Academy. We got better with our skills and made a few friends, but compared to the amount of nobles that hated us, they might as well have been more targets for the jealous nobles to bully. So, in our second year, we noticed a decrease in the amount of people that talked to us. More nobles noticed us and our great fighting skills. Not to mention the amount of pranks we did increased, too. Our third year was worse. Ammy, the usual rule breaker along with me, started to actually follow more rules, and her grades went up. Needless to say, that year was boring for me. Some teachers, mostly the ones who played favorites on nobles, started to dislike us. Including Shino-sensei.

Finally, our fourth year, I learned how to bribe Aneki, and get her to prank more with me. In most teachers' view, I was a devil that played pranks on people and broke rules. I would beat up anyone foolish enough to call me a midget or make fun of my height. Meanwhile, Aneki was a good girl and rule follower, but most of them don't know the true her- the one that loves pranking and having fun at the same time. I never would've known that she cared so much about me until we overheard some nobles talking in our 5th year.

It was on a Wednesday afternoon, and Aneki was trying to cheer me up after we saw our test scores. The test was on the human body, including pressure points and whatnot. I had figured I would just pass fine, but the test was a whole lot harder than I had thought. Aneki got 2nd in the whole class, and I got... 17th in a class out of 23. I was devastated.

We walked out of the classroom and into the cool September breezes when we were rudely stopped by some nobles.

"Well, look at this. Isn't this the one who scored worse than us every single time in the tests? You must be stupid, thinking that you could be a Shinigami like this! I guess that's to be expected, though, since you're not a noble! Stupid midget!" A fat noble boy said and laughed loudly. Aneki narrowed her eyes and stepped forward.

"Oh yeah? And who are you to talk, you damn noble? I beat you every time and I'm not of noble blood. What would that make you, huh? A big fat idiot?" She snarled in his face. He stepped back in surprise. I looked up at her in surprise. Usually it was me beating up anyone that called me a midget with my fan, but never nobles, since they could kick me out of the school if I did that. She pressed onward with her lecture.

"How about this. Since our next class is Zanjustu, how about whoever wins in our daily sparring match is right? And if I win, then I have permission to kill you every time you make fun of Himiko. After all, this should be really easy for you since you're a noble, no?"

The fat boy actually looked scared for a moment before he agreed. Needless to say, it was entertaining to watch him get beat up in Zanjutsu class and apologize to me like his life depended on it. Which I suppose it did. I kind of felt sorry for him then.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Thanks, Aneki," I said when we were walking back to our room.

"It's nothing. I really hate nobles, though, since they think they're so great." She rolled her eyes to emphasize her point. When we got to our door, I stopped and looked at a piece of paper taped to the door. It stated that we had successfully completed the six year curriculum and would graduate into the Gotei 13.

"Hey Aneki! It says that we have been chosen in different divisions, and we should see Ōnabara-sensei tomorrow at seven in the morning!"

Aneki turned and looked at me. Soon, a wide grin stretched across her face.

"What division do you think you're in? No, let me rephrase that. What division do you want to be in?" she asked.

"I dunno. What about you?"

"No idea. Oh well, we'll see tomorrow. Now, goodnight."

"'Night, Aneki."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Yawning, we both made our way to Ōnabara-sensei's office. Because it was seven in the morning, the sun was barely up and the birds in the trees were quiet. It was creepy, almost as if the whole sky was holding its breath. No one else was up except the janitor, which we waved to tiredly. Sighing, I thought, why does he want us up this early in the morning and not his free period for lunch? Aneki started to snore as she walked, showing that she was half asleep. I held back a chuckle. My questions were soon answered as we groggily opened the door to his room.

As we went in, I noticed three things. One, Aneki was still snoring as she collapsed into the guest chair. Two, Ōnabara-sensei was unusually quiet and stern-looking. And finally, there were two people that I didn't recognize standing beside my sensei. One of them was a midget with silver hair and turquoise eyes and had the number ten on the back of his robes. The other man standing behind my sensei had raven black hair, and dark gray eyes to go with. He had some weird thing on his head, and an expensive looking scarf. He had a bored look on his face until he saw Aneki's purple hair. Then, he narrowed his eyes slightly. And trust me she didn't dye her hair.

When we were both seated, Ōnabara-sensei cleared his throat.

"Captains, these two students before you are Urahara Amaterasu and Urahara Himiko. Both of them have successfully completed the six-year curriculum in five years. Do you have any complaints for them to be in your divisions?"

The only response he got was a snore from my sister. Then, I realized that she was completely asleep! Biting my tongue from laughing and cursing at the same time, I quickly woke her up with a jab to the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?" she snarled at me, like every time I woke her up like that. The three men stared. The silver-haired midget sighed.

"Um... Aneki, in case you didn't notice, we were about to have two captains getting ready for us to be in their divisions..." Aneki's eyes widened as she remembered where she was. Or figured it out, I suppose, since her next sentence was,

"How did we get here again?" I mentally face palmed. Then, she saw the captains. Aneki made some kind of coughing noise in surprise as her body stiffened.

"Uh... Carry on, I guess. Forget everything that just happened in the past minute or so. Please." she said, her face turning red with embarrassment. Everyone in the room sweat dropped. Then, choosing to do just that, Ōnabara-sensei turned to the other two men.

Ōnabara-sensei cleared his throat again. "So, as I was saying, do you have any complaints for them to be in your divisions?"

I raised my hand. "Oi, sensei, can you tell us who they are first?"

The silver-haired midget stepped forward. "No need. We can introduce ourselves. My name is Hitsugaya Toshirou, and you will call me Captain Hitsugaya. I am the captain of the tenth division."

Good, at least he didn't look at my profile which said that I loved to pull pranks...

"And you will not pull any pranks while you are in my division." he added with a glare.

Damn. So he did look. There goes my chance. Well, not that I followed the rules every time anyway. I'll give him a week or so to get used to me not pranking on people, and then... Inside my mind, I grinned demoniacally. This was going to be fun.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

***Aneki means sister in Japanese. This term is usually used with respect.**

**Oh yeah, if you can figure out who their parents are, comment in the reviews! Anyone who gets it right will get more digital cookies! **

**So, did you like it? Hate it? Do you have a critique? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2 Amaterasu's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Ōkami, which are both great things from Japan. I do, however, own my OC's. **

**Thank you all for reviewing! And special congrats to Lis is Amazing for guessing who Amaterasu and Himiko's parents are! You get digital cookies! Enjoy!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**The rest of you... Wait and see in this chapter. **

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

—Amaterasu—

My face was still red as the other person started to introduce himself. I kind of tuned him out, though, since I was still sleepy. He looked familiar, for some reason... While he was talking, I saw Himiko's expression darken while string into space, and I suddenly fell sorry for the young captain of the tenth division. If Himiko was thinking of a plan for a prank, then dear Shiranui* help her targets. I grinned inwardly. Meanwhile, the other raven-haired captain droned on.

"...Are you listening?" He asked in a monotone. I turned toward him in surprise.

"Eh... No. Sorry." I muttered, my eyes downcast. "Could you repeat what you just said?" He sighed, then started his whole introduction again.

"As I was saying, my name is Kuchiki Byakuya, and you will be calling me Captain Kuchiki. I am the Captain of the Sixth Division..."

That's all I heard. Suddenly, memories of my mother telling me about this one kid she loved to play tag with came back to me. My eyes widened with surprise.

"In my division, you will be expected to follow the rules and–" I cut across what he was going to say.

"Hey, you're that kid my mother used to play tag with! Well, I mean used to train, of course... You do remember Yoruichi, right? Anyway, mother told me to give this back to you if I ever saw you here."

I took of the red hair band that I usually wore and held it out to him. His eyes narrowed slightly in surprise. Mom had told me before I left for Shinigami Academy to give this back to the head of the Kuchiki Clan if I ever saw him.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

_Flashback:_

_"Okay, guys, we're off!" I waved to the small crowd that consisted of my parents, store helpers, and a couple of Mod Souls. Both of us were ready to go to the Shinigami Academy, and all packed up too. Right now, Himiko and I were at Karakura Town, which is west of Tokyo. And dear Shiranui help you if you don't know where Tokyo is. I mean, it's the freaking capital of Japan, for Shiranui's sake! Sorry. Getting off topic here. _

_"We'll make you proud! We'll become badass Shinigami and we'll beat a captain or two!" Himiko shouted next to me, also waving. Unlike me, who was already getting a little homesick (don't you dare call me a sissy), Himiko looked excited about leaving and was already running off._

_"Himiko! Mind your language! Oh yeah, did we forget anything?" I asked, standing before the Senkaimon that would take us to Soul Society. This door had taken a week for Urahara Kisuke, our father, to make, and we only had four minutes to go through. Or else, we would be trapped in the parallel world called the Dangai, which was in between the Real World and Soul Society. _

_"How could we? Mom helped us pack, and when does she forget anything? It's like you're saying that–" Himiko was soon cut off when Yoruichi can running to us, two small items in her hands. _

_"Hey, wait up! Himiko, here. Take this, and don't let Kisuke see it," she whispered quietly. Yoruichi handed Himiko a white metal folding fan, very much like our Dad's. _

_"This is his spare one. Don't ask me why he even owns two of them, one is annoying enough." Upon that note, we all glanced at him and nodded our heads in agreement._

_"Oh? Are you talking about me? I'm just a mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman. How could I do anything wrong?" he sang out, fan fluttering to hide his face. We all sweat dropped. Yoruichi took out a coffee mug from thin air and threw it at him, hitting him square in the face. Kisuke fell on his back withe the mug still in his face. _

_"Owwww... That hurt, Yoruichi!" He muttered while picking himself up._

_"... Well, Amaterasu, use this to tie up your hair," Yoruichi said calmly, as if nothing happened. "But if you see Byakuya-bo, give this back to him, okay? I don't know where he is in Soul Society, but its been 110 years, and I need to return it to him."_

_Her golden eyes turned nostalgic for a moment, remembering the day when she stole the teenager Byakuya's hairband. I was there too, for my Kidō lessons with _

_Ginrei-sama. Then, my father stood up and looked at his watch. _

_"Hey, if you guys don't leave now, then you'll be late for the entry exam, you know."_

_"Shi- I mean crap!" Himiko almost cursed, correcting herself at the last minute. I wonder when she will ever get out of that habit. "...Sorry Aneki." She apologized._

_"Whatever. Let's go. Now, see you!"_

_"Bye~"_

_With those two farewells, we both ran through the gate and into Soul Society._

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"She kept it all that time...?" he muttered to himself. For a while, he looked as if he was considering something. "No, you should keep it. Send Yoruichi-san my greetings the next time you see her."

Though I was disappointed that I couldn't fulfill my mother's wishes, I realized that since he was the one that didn't want it back, she could take her anger out on him if she wanted to. As long as she doesn't beat me up, I'm fine. So I shrugged and said, "Whatever suits you best, Captain Kuchiki," and tied up my hair again.

After the small exchange was over, Ōnabara-sensei started to explain the rules and stuff of the Gōtei 13. Again, I nearly fell asleep. Through my half-lidded eyes, I could see Himiko plotting, and totally not listening. While he was explaining why it would be a really bad idea to prank any of the captains (something about the capability of every single one of them getting very angry, killing us, and destroying a lot of buildings, not that I cared, of course.)

An hour and a half later, at least that's what it seemed like to me, he stopped and gestured the captains forward. It was probably just me, but I thought the captains were having a hard time staying awake after the lecture too. See, this is why two years ago, I asked Ōnabara-sensei why he couldn't just drone on a about Shinigami history at a Hollow, and put it to sleep, efficiently giving us a perfect chance to attack. For some reason, he got kinda mad at me. To this day, I still wonder why.

"Alright, you will be given all of today to pack up your things that you want to take to your divisions. You will be required to meet with the captains tomorrow morning at nine in their offices. Understood?" He asked.

"Yes sir," we both replied, Himiko with sarcasm, me in a monotone, though with a hint of respect.

"One more thing. Here are your new Shinigami uniforms. Wear them tomorrow morning when you go meet your captains. Oh yes, and congratulations! You just grew out of the Academy uniforms!"

When no one laughed at his lame excuse of a joke, he sighed.

"Off you go, then". We both ran toward the door, wanting out of that hovel look-alike of a teacher's office.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

When we got to our dorm, Himiko broke into a fit of giggles.

"I'm gonna give him a week to get used to the angelic me, then it's PRANK TIME!" I do have to say that it would be hilarious to watch Captain Hitsugaya go through all that torture that he was going to go through soon enough.

"Oh yeah, did you and that Byakuya dude know each other before? You guys seemed close. Could it be... Love?" She grinned slyly at me. I looked at her in shock.

"Dear Shiranui, no! Did you not notice how cold he was? And how were we close? We only knew each other from before when our mother and father were exiled because of Aizen. And remember our other reason for being here: to keep and eye on Aizen, the captain of the Fifth Division. If he's planning something, then we have to contact them," I stated firmly, not letting any room for argument. My little sister could be a bit idiotic about love. My conclusion is that she needs help with her brain.

After the whole day of packing (we left the dorm empty except with the furniture that it came with) we finally got time to go to our favorite spot in Seireitei, which was under this ancient cherry blossom tree that we liked to call Konohana**. Strangely, the top of the tree curls inwards to itself. The branches were so big that you could lie down on them and still have room to roll around. We usually sat back to the trunk under the tree, just letting the breeze ripple through our hair. Today, we sat on one of the branches, both thinking about our new divisions.

"Himiko?"

"...Yeah, Aneki? What is it?"

"Don't get into too much trouble. I don't want to see you getting sent home."

"...Do I have to promise you? Because I probably will get into trouble anyway."

"Just try your best. I need someone to cheer me up, and everyone at the Sixth Division are all probably dunderheads with no sense of humor."

Himiko snorted softly with laughter. "Fine, I won't get sent back into the Real World. But I'll still prank others to no end. There, you happy?"

With that, I smiled. "Very."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

The next morning, we both went our separate ways in order to find our divisions. After many sisterly hugs we finally departed and Himiko went off to the North road, while I chose the East. That was when I realized something. I had absolutely no idea where the heck my division was. Great. The first day, and I'm already going to be late. Goodbye to the good first impression I was hoping to make to the rest of the division.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

***Shiranui is the wolf god in the game called Ōkami, which is an amazing game, trust me. The whole game is based of japanese sumi-e art style. The plot is also based off the Japanese folklore and legends. The art direction is simply beautiful.**

****Yes, for those Ōkami fans out there, Konohana is back! In the game, it was the guardian sapling of the first village you go to. And trust me, it is huge. Go look it up if you want and image. Though,*hint* it's on the cover of the story*hint*.**

**By the way, this is NOT an Ōkami crossover. I'm just borrowing a couple of things from the game. The disclaimer is at the top of the page, in case you're wondering.**

**Oh yeah, and the romance will come later, to those of you who are wondering. *Cough*RainbowRoseflower*Cough***

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 3 Byakuya's POV

**Hey guys, chapter 3 is up! This is actually going faster that I thought it would. I thought I would have writers block, but thank Shiranui I don't...**

**Here you go! Early chapter (by 12 hours), so please read and review!**

**Oh yeah, and I'll be doing the chapters in the POV's of Amaterasu, Himiko, Byakuya, and Toshirou. I'll also possibly do third person. This will make the story more interesting! I hope. **

**I apologize if I made any spelling/grammer mistakes. Sorry if Byakuya seems OOC, I tried my best.**

**Disclaimer: For the love of Shiranui in a Digging Mini-game, I do NOT own Bleach. What, do you think I'm Tite Kubo or something? Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not.**

**Now on with the story!**

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

—Byakuya—

I looked at the clock again. She was late by half and hour, already. I had originally expected better from her, after all, she was Yoruichi-san's daughter. Thinking back to the days when Yoruichi-san used to wake me up at ridiculous times in the morning, closed my eyes and sighed. Thinking about the past will not bring it back. Moving across the room, I grabbed a thick pile of paperwork. I might as well finish these while I'm waiting.

Signing one paper after another, the clock ticked by another twenty minutes. One paper was about sending someone to help kill a hollow in Rukongai. Maybe i would send Amaterasu there, just to let her fight. After all, if she had the same change in personality when initiating combat mode just like the old days, then this would be fun to see. I was just on my last sheet when there was some sort of commotion outside. Quickly, i looked outside my window. It went on something like this.

"If you're gonna go in, then you have to fight me first! I don't let strange people with purple hair in my Captain's office anytime, you know!" That was obviously Renji, my lieutenant. That was Renji for you. To this day, I wonder why he was made my lieutenant. Of course, out of all the thirteen divisions, I just had to get the stupidest. The girl he was facing off was Amaterasu, and she looked ticked off.

"Fine then!" She pulled out both of her two zanpakuto. One zanpakuto had a golden yellow hilt, and the other had a fiery red hilt. The first zanpakuto's guard* was in the shape of a thunderbolt while the second one was an infinity symbol.

"Growl, Gekigami! Burn down the enemy, Moegami!"

The sword with the golden yellow hilt started blasting off electricity, while the zanpakuto with the fiery red hilt started blasting off intense heat that I could feel even inside the building. Soon, flames licked the blade. To say I was surprised is an understatement. For the first time in my whole career as a captain, I had never seen a student straight from the academy being able to have their zanpakuto in Shikai** form.

Renji however, looked like this only proved his point.

"Aha! Captain said that the person visiting him would be an student straight out of the Academy. Since you can get your sword into its Shikai form, then that means you're not that Academy student!" Not having witnessed the scene before what happened, I had barely any idea what was going on.

"But I am the newly graduated Academy student!" She looked seriously pissed off now. Considering what happened about a hundred and ten years ago when she was seriously pissed off, things were going to go downhill for my lieutenant. All I am going to tell you is that some men in Seireitei are still very scared from that incident. Not to mention that Yoruichi was also angry. Seriously not good.

"Look, you said all I have to do is beat you, then I'll be able to see the Captain, right?" Renji nodded nervously, as if just realizing that when any type of female looks at you like that, you run for your life. And with me backing that statement up, it is very true.

"...You do realize you're going to be dead meat in a few seconds, right? There is no way you'll win this fight. You are, after all, fighting against a lieutenant," Renji managed to get some of his pride back with that statement, though not for long, as he was soon blasted with a beam of fire mixed with electricity. Jumping to the side quickly, the beam hit the wall behind him.

"Crap! Howl, Zabimaru!" His sword quickly transformed into the all-too familiar six-part segmented blade with each segment wider than the one preceding it from the hilt. I think I better go out there and stop them before my division is destroyed.

As I hurried through the hallways, I could feel the rising reiatsu growing around me, enveloping the entire compound. Then, almost as quickly as it had risen, Renji's reiatsu dimmed suddenly. The scene that I saw left me stunned (without showing any outside emotion, of course) when I opened the door. I was met with an innocent look from Amaterasu and a painful one from Renji, who was lying on the ground and clutching between his legs.

"Captain, she kicked me... That absolute bit-" Whatever he was going to say, he was cut off by Amaterasu glaring daggers at him and stomping her foot on his head.

"Mind your manners. No cursing in front of the lady," she warned. "Or... I will personally see to your funeral."

I really couldn't blame Renji for nodding quickly as if his life depended on it. One side of my mouth twitched upward as I thought of the fact that his life probably did depend on it. Now, I think I had better call a member of the Fourth Division, and quickly, too...

"Urahara Amaterasu, why are you late?" I did get really bored from the paperwork, not that I was going to tell her. She would probably laugh.

"Hm? Oh, I got lost, since no one told me where the Sixth Division was. Thankfully, I met this really nice woman, I think her name was Nanao or something... Anyway, she showed me here, and then your lieutenant wouldn't let me in. That's about it."

"I see. As a punishment for being late-" I was cut off by her complaining.

"But Captain!" I held up a finger to stop her from whatever she was going to say. She held her tongue, looking flustered at being punished at the first few minutes of being in a division.

"As I was saying, as a punishment for being late, you will go to the outskirts of the 37th district of Rukongai and kill a hollow there," I finished. Amaterasu's face quickly changed from pouting to as if her dreams came true.

"Really? Sweet! They never let us kill any hollows in the Academy! Bye!" With that, she dashed off. I sighed and called for my Hell Moth, and messages the Fourth Division about the fact that my lieutenant will be needing of a room soon.

A couple minutes later, a groaning Renji was carted off onto an ambulance. Well, not really, but it might as well have been, considering it was Captain Unohana that was coming. Everyone pretty much stayed out of her way as she flew into the large compound on her zanpakuto's Shikai form.

"Hello, Captain Unohana. Thank you for coming."

"Oh, it was no problem at all. How did this happen, anyway?" She gestured to the spasming form of Renji, who was still groaning in pain.

"Arabai was very foolish and decided to challenge someone who was very much like you in the art of having people fear you. He said the other person would lose to him. That was a mistake on his part. I'm sure he regrets it." I said grimly in my usual monotone. Unohana smiled her sweet evil smile.

"I would like to meet this person one day. I'm sure we will make the best of friends."

"There is no doubt about that, Captain Unohana. She is very much like you." Not that we need more people like her. She was scary with her sweet smile and evil ways to get people obey her. This was one of the reasons why I was very happy that she was on our side.

"I'll be seeing you, Unohana."

"See you."

After Unohana left, I went back and thought over wheat she said. Amaterasu certainly was very sweet when she wanted to be, especially in front of her captains and people higher ranked than her in general. Amaterasu was also very kind toward others in general, and very willing to help others in need. But, if you we ever to see her fight, you would know that she changes into something fierce and evil, having no mercy on her enemies. Very much like Unohana with her patients. Usually sweet, but if you got on her bad side... I closed my eyes. That face she made was like the devil itself.

I went back over to my desk and picked up the pile of just finished paper work. Usually, I would have Renji send it over, but... It's not like he can do that right now, in his condition. Walking over to the door, a piece of paper fell out. Apparently, it was more information about that hollow. Maybe I should've given this to Amaterasu before she left. After picking it up, I quickly scanned the piece of paper, and dropped it again in shock. The hollow was Grand Fisher. He had evaded us Shinigami for 53 years up to now. He probably had more experience on his side than Amaterasu, though a person of third-seat rand could easily dispose of him. What happened in the past was that whenever he felt someone with high reiatsu come, he would retreat, and then go feed on another soul somewhere else. We had lost track of him in the past month or so, but now here he was, living in the outskirts of Soul Society and we never noticed him.

I gave the paper work to a lower ranked seat and told him to bring it to the First Division office. After he left, I started using Shunpo toward the outskirts of the 37th district of Rukongai. I will not have her die on her first day here. That has never happened before and never will.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Before I even got there, I could see flashes of electricity and fire, meaning Amaterasu was still alive. When I did get there, I saw Amaterasu cleave down with her lightning zanpakuto, aiming for the head, but only cutting the arm as Grand Fisher leapt to the side. Then, the hollow regenerated quickly, having another arm sprout out as Amaterasu watched in surprise. She quickly Shunpoed to the side when he started extending his fur and limbs to try and capture her. Amaterasu managed to get behind him and burn the tendons on this legs, managing to stop him from moving for the moment. Then the instant regeneration kicked in.

However, when she was about to deliver the final blow, Grand Fisher's body migrated into the lure on his head.

"What!? That's not fair! I was just about to kill you!"

"Are you surprised, little Shinigami? Both the lure and myself are my real body, and when one is injured, I can jump into the other body."

Amaterasu did not look happy.

"You are a cheap idiot, you know that, right?"

With that, they flew at each other again. However, this time, as Amaterasu blocked the hollow's strike, Grand Fisher managed to extend his claws and pierce her arms a second before she quickly Shunpoed out. Meanwhile, the hollow used his other hand and transformed his lure into her little sister. Amaterau's face turned white with shock and fear.

"H-Himiko? Is that you?" She managed to stutter out. Grand Fisher only laughed.

"Mwahahahaha! You see, with my right hand, I pierce the opponents flesh and find the memory of who they cannot cut the most. With my other hand, I make that person on my lure. Now, you cannot cut me! Hahahaha!" He laughed with the prospect of going unharmed.

"You... Bastard! What kind of coward does this?" Amaterasu was visibly seething with anger. I knew that if she was cursing, then she was really angry. She leapt up into the air and was going to cut off his lure. Before she could, Grand Fisher held up the fake Himiko. Amaterasu quickly stopped and jumped out of the way in order to not cut the fake Himiko.

"Damn it..." While she kept her eyes on her fake little sister, she didn't notice as the hollow fired a cero at her from behind. I tried to shout a warning.

"Amaterasu! Behind you!"

"Wha-" she started. Then, she was blasted head on with the cero. Her body flew at least ten meters and crashed into a tree. The hollow started blasting another cero. This time, I didn't think. Leaping in front of the cero, I quickly put up a shield.

"Bakudō # 39: Enkōsen." A large spinning disk of condensed reiatsu blocked the hollow's attack. Grand Fisher snarled in surprise and fear at a person of the captain rank being there.

"I do not know why you are acting like a coward a using Amaterasu's younger sister as a shield. However, I do know that you are attacking my subordinate. That is not acceptable," I stated in a cold voice and pulled out my zanpakuto. "Be prepared to fall by the blades of my sword. Scatter, Senbonzakura."

My blade peeled off and seemingly turned into millions of sakura petals. I knew that despite the pretty pink color, each petal was in fact a blade by itself.

"Die."

Grand Fisher ran. He didn't stop when the petals smashed into his arms and cut it into ribbons. He ran until he ripped open the hollow version of a Senkaimon- a rip in space, opening into somewhere that had so much evil reiatsu that even I shivered. Unhappily, I recalled my sword.

Then, I glanced over at Amaterasu. Her arms were burned from trying to block the energy from the cero, and it also looked like her ankle was sprained. Cuts and punctures from her other wounds were hissing as if there was acid, which given the type of hollow she was fighting, wasn't surprising. Most hollows had the acid touch, which affects Shinigami, humans and other souls as well.

Thinking about the distance I would have to carry the unconscious girl, I decided to head toward the Kuchiki Mansion instead of the Fourth Division. Picking her up, I Shunpoed toward my mansion.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

When I got there, I headed toward an empty room and dumped her on the futon there. Then, I called for someone from the Fourth Division. Of course, Rukia just had to show up two minutes later. Don't get me wrong, it's not like i hate her or anything, but we never really talked. She was always nervous around me, despite me being her adopted older brother. Rukia also didn't know that she was the daughter of my late wife, Hisanna.

"Umm, Nii-sama..."

"What is it, Rukia?

"The healers say they will be here shortly. Captain Unohana is coming with Kotetsu-sama." That surprised me. Why would Unohana herself come for Amaterasu, whose injuries weren't even that severe? Then it clicked. She wanted to talk to Amaterasu, probably about how to control that temper. I doubt she wanted to see someone with Renji's condition go in the hospital again.

Thinking of Amaterasu, I looked back at her still form again. I was sure that she could feel the difference of her and Grand Fisher's reiatsu. The hollow clearly had more experience. So why did she attack anyway?

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

*** guard of a sword: it's the thing that sticks out where the hilt connects to the blade, and it's there so that your hands don't slip onto the blade and so you don't cut yourself.**

****Shikai-the first state of release, by uttering a command like, "Scatter, Senbonzakura" (Byakuya's). Read more about it on the Bleach Wiki.**

**Oh yeah, this is one year before the real storyline. So Grand Fisher is unfortunately still alive and running from the Shinigami.**

**Also, I said before that Amaterasu is polite to her seniors, but she knew Byakuya from 110 years ago, so she isn't as polite to him a she is to her teachers in the Academy. **

**Guys, please review! It makes me think that there isn't anyone reading this thing! But, you know, I can see how many people read this thing. That's cool. Now, what is not cool is that I have over 220 views and only seven reviews. Please review, it tells me what I can do better and improve on. Or else I might have to use this method:**

**REVIEW OR I WILL SET SENBONZAKURA ON YOU! DIE BY THE HAND OF PRETTY PINK SAKURA PETALS OR REVIEW NOW!**


	5. Chapter 4 Toshirou's POV

**Hey guys, chapter 4 is out! This will give a little more of a hint toward the love and romance side in this story. So, I'm pretty sure that at least one of you would be happy.*cough*RainbowRoseFlower*cough***

**And to answer Rose's question on if Himiko will do anything evil: You'll see... Muhahahaha! I have at least two very funny pranks in store for her to do on to her new captain... **

**I might switch between using the words vice-captain and lieutenant, but they mean the same thing. Starting in the next chapter, I might start using the word _taicho _along with captian too, but keep in mind that they also mean the same thing. **

**Amaterasu: I'll do the disclaimer. Never will Geki ever own Bleach any bit of Okami. **

**Geki (that's moi, by the way): I do own my OCs.**

**Himiko: Unfortunately.**

**Geki: ...You meanie.**

**Amaterasu: So, to cheer Geki-sama up, please read and review!**

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

—Toshirou's POV—

"Hey, Captain, is she here yet? You said she would be here two hours ago. I'm bored!" Matsumoto, my vice-captain, was laying down on the couch, complaining as usual. Actually, she had been complaining for the past hour and a half. I- being the good captain I was- was actually doing the paperwork that needed to be completed. Finally, after about ten more seconds of complaints, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Matsumoto! If you're bored, then why don't you do something useful like paperwork, or go outside and try to find the new member of our division?"

With the threat of paperwork on Matsumoto, she quickly complied and agreed.

"I'll go look for her, Captain!" My vice-captain quickly ran out the door, but not before she opened the cabinet under the bookshelf and took out a bottle of sake. Seeing the hidden stash of sake, I shouted, "MATSUMOTO!"

They could probably hear my voice out all over Seireitei as usual.

"See you~"

I swear, one of these days...

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Half and hour later, with most of yesterday's paperwork done, Matsumoto and the new member of our division came in the door with Matsumoto holding an empty bottle of sake. The new girl, Himiko, was wearing she usual black Shinigami robes, and was also carrying a... Was that a mini-tessen*? I didn't really pay much attention to her when we first met in the office. Himiko's pale blond hair hung down to her shoulders. For some reason, her golden catlike eyes reminded me of... Yoruichi, the one who would never call me Captain Hitsugaya, and always insisted on calling me a midget. Thinking back to the profile of the girl, I remembered one thing: That Yoruichi was this kid's mother. The temperature in the room dropped ten degrees.

"So, why are you late?" I asked, keeping voice ice cold. Until she proved to me that she was worthy of being part of the Tenth Division, she would get this treatment. Yoruichi would still give me nightmares, not that I would ever admit it to anyone. Himiko ignored the coldness of my voice.

"Oh, I got lost, but then Rangiku-San showed up and she brought me here. I went the completely wrong way! Hahaha!" She started laughing. Matsumoto looked confused at my coldness toward Himiko.

"Hey hey, Captain, why so cold? What did she do wrong?" She asked.

"Matsumoto, she's Yoruichi's daughter. An exile. She shouldn't even exist," I glared at the new member. Himiko wasn't laughing anymore. Instead, she looked shocked and very angry at the same time. Matsumoto looked surprised.

"Yoruichi-san's daughter? Yoruichi-san was one of the better nobles- no, the _best_ noble- in Seireitei. How could you talk about her like that!? Unlike most nobles, she actually liked to communicate with and befriend commoners. She was-" I cut my vice-captain off.

"A traitor. She was exiled from Soul Society 110 years ago for experimenting with hollowfication along with Urahara Kisuke, who is this gril's father," I gestured toward Himiko. The girl looked like she was in shock.

"My parents... Were exiled from Soul Society? Mother was a noble? Why- how could they not have told me this before?" she ran out of the room. Before the door slammed shut, I swear that I saw a single tear trickle down her face.

"Wait, Himiko!" Matsumoto tried to call out to her. Then, she turned on me. "Captain! How could you!? It's not her fault who her parents are!"

Then, she ran out of the room, leaving me wondering about her parting words.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Late that night when I was still doing paperwork, someone knocked on my office door. Thinking it was a unseated member of my division to deliver paperwork (as if I didn't have enough) because my vice-captain would never knock and just burst in the door. In a bored monotone, I called out, "Come in and close the door behind you."

Surprisingly, it _was_ Matsumoto followed by Himiko. The girl looked like sue would've liked to be anywhere but here. Seeing my teal eyes gaze over to her, she suddenly found the division banner to be very interesting. My vice-captain rounded on me with surprising force.

"Captain! You just hurt the feelings of this poor girl! What should you say to her?" She glared at me, which was a bit intimidating for my liking. Then I suddenly felt like a little kid again, getting scolder by my grandmother. I swallowed back my pride.

"Sorry Himiko," I mumbled.

"For?" My vice-captain glared at me some more.

"For being so cold to you and judging you by who your parents are." I managed to get that out in one breath. There was something there in those words. I haven't felt this emotion in a long time. Was it... Guilt?

"...It's fine," she managed to get me out of my thoughts. Hinmiko was still staring at the banner. Even though I just met her, I could tell thAt she was unnaturally quiet compared to the happy-go-lucky (yet sleepy) girl from when we first met.

"I mean, you did surprise me with the little bit of info on my parents, but I'm fine after a talk with Rangiku-san. And don't worry, I'm used to the cold. Heck, I love being the snow, with those cold white things spiraling round me," she managed a small smile. "But really, it's the heat that I can't stand."

The heat, huh... Horrible memories of Matsumoto dragging me out to the Annual Beach Outing resurfaced along with sand-castle building contests (not really sand castles, more like sand sculptures like Chappy the Bunny, fortresses, and a grave for Ukitake-taichou) and feeling like melted ice, and Yachiru screaming for candy and ice-cream. I inwardly shuddered.

"Don't worry, I can't stand the heat either. The only warm area in the Tenth Division Barracks are the boilers, and that's right under the kitchen and cafeteria area. So if you don't go there, you'll be fine." When I looked at her again, I was shocked to find a small, victorious smile and a mischievous glint to her eyes. That look made me suspicious. Most of all, it reminded me of Yoruichi before she "played" with me and stole my slices of watermelon(give me a break, I was only 57!).

Matsumoto, however, failed to see the mischief twinkling in her eyes but saw the smile.

"Aww... you like so cute like that! Just like a cuddly little kitten!"

Like hell she did. Maybe like one that was about to rip you apart...but definitely not cute.

"Oh! I have an idea!" If my vice-captain had an idea, than this was probably not good. "Here Captain, stand up. Don't slouch in your seat, you look like a slacking grade-schooler. Now Himiko, you go and stand nest to him. Don't worry he doesn't bite. Usually."

When we made no sign of moving, she grabbed our Rms and did it for us. Two seconds later, we were standing dried by side. Matsumoto fangirl squealed. Both of us winced; The volume and pitch was incredibly high.

"Aww! You guys and such cute couple! I better tell everyone that Captain has a girlfriend!" With that, she ran out of the room. Right then, our faces were the definition of disbelief and shock. Not to mention a little worry on my face about my reputation. Himiko's face had a hint of a blush on hers. Then, the temporary peace of Seireitei was shattered.

_"MATSUMOTO!"_

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

***tessen- a war fan, usually made of metal and good for smacking people with. Some also have spikes hidden in them, and all that good stuff.**

**I hope Hitsugaya wasn't too OOC.**

**Sorry if this chapter is short, I've been _very_ busy this past week, with tests and quizzes nearly every day at school. Oh yeah, I'll put up character bios on my profile when I get a chance. See you!**

**If you review then I'll send a chibi Hitsugaya and Byakuya to send digital cookies and candies to your house! **


	6. Christmas Special

**Hey guys, I'm back! I hope everyone had a happy Hanukkah, and will have a great Christmas as well! **

**By the way, this is not chapter five of the series, think of this as a Christmas Special! The normal storyline takes place in spring in Seireitei (remember the cherry blossoms?), while this takes place in December, so quite some time has passed. Also, this is a couple of years before the main story in Bleach starts, so no one knows who Ichigo is yet.**

**Both Amaterasu and Himiko will make an appearance in this chapter, don't worry. Amaterasu has warmed up to the members of her division, and has taken a liking to using the power of puppy-dog eyes to make Renji do her paperwork, therefore giving her a chance to slack off. Himiko and Matsumoto have taken a liking to pranking the other vice-captains and even some of the captains. **

**Thank you to Rainbow RoseFlower, Girl-luvs-manga, Lin-is-amazing, RedSnow4, and 18 for reviewing! You guys are awesome! Have some digital cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and will not for the rest of this story. This will be the last disclaimer in SUtS. F****_orever_****.**

* * *

~Christmas Special~

All was merry, the snow was gently falling onto the already white ground. It was a quiet night outside, with only the occasional Shinigami dragging himself or herself into the stairs of the First Division for the annual Christmas Party. Inside however, it was a bundle of activity. People walked around, socialized, and some were sneaking a snack or two in before a seated officer started to shout at them. The entire First Division had been spectacularly decorated. The trees seemed to glow with the lanterns that had been nestled in their branches as the fake snowflakes began to drift down lazily onto everyone that was gathered.

But there were two people that seamed to be missing. A certain short captain with white hair looked around. Where were the two Shinigami that caused him the most grief?

"Matsumoto! Urahara!" He called out, hoping they would appear like usual. They didn't. Walking around, the short captain looked for the two prank loving women. Hitsugaya frowned when his efforts failed.

"I have a bad feeling about this party..."

* * *

Meanwhile, another captain looked around.

"Hmm, I wonder where my drinking buddy is?"

His pink haori fluttered around as he walked to the sake bar. Kyōraku sighed.

"Oh well, she's probably out to cause some trouble for the night. She'll show up when she wants to. That Rangiku, always out to prank others with her new best friend Himiko."

* * *

Amazingly, the eighth division captain was right. The two Shinigami were on the roof of the building, covered in the darkness of the night. No one had noticed them yet, and both of them were planning to keep it that way. After and hour of plotting, they had finally come up with a plan. Now, the only thing they had to do was find a way to actually do it right.

"Where's Renji-fuku-taicho? Rukia-san came ten minutes ago, so where the heck is that pine-apple head Renji?" The shorter of the two, Himiko, whispered. They waited in silence for several more minutes before Matsumoto whispered excitedly.

"That's him! He's here!"

And there was Renji, bringing his clumsy self up the frozen sidewalk and into the warmth of the building.

"So how are we going to do it again? You know he won't fall for my puppy-dog eyes, and we both know fully well that you can't make puppy-dog eyes to save your life. We are going to have to work on that, you know." Matsumoto frowned at her short friend. Himiko just turned away and huffed. They both thought for a moment.

"I know! Aneki can do it! You know how great her puppy-dog eyes are, and she told me it works on Renji!" Himiko squealed in delight, hyped up once more at the idea.

Matsumoto hugged her in shear happiness.

"Oh my god! That's perfect!"

"Let's go ask her now!"

The two of them raced into the building.

You have to feel sorry for Renji. Even if you don't know what those two are up to, know should know by now that it can't be good.

* * *

Indoors, by the giant Christmas tree, Amaterasu was arguing with Rukia.

"Oh come on! Just tell him you like him! It's not like he'll hate you or anything, even I can tell that he likes you too!"

"No! Aniki will kill him!" Rukia was flustered. How could her friend not see the obvious? Her older brother was way too overprotective.

"...True... Oh well, just kiss him and run away with Renji in tow! Or hide behind me, you know he can't harm me unless he wants an angry nightmare to come back and haunt him!" Amaterasu grinned, knowing full well that her mother, Yoruichi, would come back to Seireitei (legally or not) and beat the crap out of her current captain.

"What...?" The black haired girl was confused. What nightmare? Meanwhile, Amaterasu was still visualizing her mother shouting at Kuchiki-taicho. After a few more minutes of the pointless (in Rukia's point of view) argument, Himiko came rushing in, looking panicked, not in a good way.

"Dear Shiranui, what happened?" Amaterasu was the first to her younger sister's side. Panting for breath, Himiko managed to get out a few words.

"Aneki... I need... To speak... With you... In private..."

With that, the two sisters left a worried looking Rukia staring after their hurried retreating forms.

* * *

"OhmygodHimikoareyouokaypleas espeaktome-"

"Geez, Ameki, I'm fine! That was just so I can talk to you in private!"

Her older sister looked at her, dumbfounded. Ten whole seconds passed before Himiko burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha! I can't believe you thought... Hahaha!"

Amaterasu tried not to show the tick mark on her forehead as she breathed in, breathed out... And promptly started shouting at her younger sister.

"You idiot! You have no idea how much panic I was in! ...so, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Himiko grinned. Her sister was so easy to manipulate.

"You see..."

* * *

A couple minutes later, Amaterasu, for the second time that night, was staring at her younger sister in shock.

"You want me to do what? And you do understand full well that when Kuchiki-taicho sees this going on, he will shred poor Renji?"

Himiko shrugged. "Not my problem, and I really don't care. Just do the puppy-dog eyes and ask the question, I've already prepared the mistletoe."

"..."

Himiko, seeing the lack of resolve in her sister's eyes, put on her last resort.

"I'll give you my pay for the next month!"

"...fine. But I'll blame every bit of it on you."

Himikjuju jumped up in joy and hugged Amaterasu.

"Thank you so much, Aneki! I love you!"

"Gah! Himiko... I can't...breathe..."

* * *

Renji was oblivious to the fact he was most likely going get shredded that night. In fact, he was taking with Rukia about their pay and how they could barely afford anything worthwhile. That's when Amaterasu walked up to him. Renji assumed that she was just going to ask him to do her paperwork for another month or two. He was wrong.

"Hey Renji, can I speak to you in private?"

"Sure, just a moment. Rukia, I'll be right back."

Amaterasu pulled him away behind a Christmas Tree. Renji was confused. What did the purple-haired girl want with him?

"Hey Renji... We all know that you have a crush on Rukia."

Renji turned as red as his hair.

"What...what the hell are you talking about!?" He spluttered out. Amaterasu just gave him a coy smile.

"All I want you to do is kiss her. You see the mistletoe?" She pointed to where The dance floor was. He looked up. Sure enough, the green plant was there, hanging innocently on the ceiling.

"Uh... Kuchiki-taicho will kill me if I do that..."

"Don't worry! Just hide behind me and it'll be fine! You know what my mother would do if any harm is done on me! Please?"

Himiko giggled behind another Christmas tree, well hidden. This was the crucial part. Her sister had to pull of the puppy-dog eyes, or else the whole thing would fail.

At the same time, Amaterasu was thinking, _think of the money. It's all for the money. One month of pay from a fourth seat! Think about the things you could buy with that money! _ She put on her pair of best puppy-dog eyes. One look from them and Renji tuned away, gritting his teeth.

"...Fine. I'll do it."

Amaterasu, filled with joy, jumped up and hugged him, crushing him to her chest. Needless to say, he nearly got a nosebleed.

"Yay! Thank you so much, Renji! Now I got my money... I mean... Uh... Now I got my Christmas wish! Yeah, that's right." Amaterasu quickly coughed and let Renji go.

The red-headed lieutenant stared at her for some time. Then he asked,

"So, how do I do this?"

* * *

Rukia was getting impatient. When Renji finally got there, she looked at him and snapped.

"Where have you been?"

"Um...uh..."

"Well? Spit it out!"

"Will you dance with me? At the last round?"

Taken aback by that statement, The petit woman looked at him in surprise.

"Uh... It's fine if you don't... I'm sorry I -"

He didn't get to finish as Rukia hugged him like she would to a life-sized Chappy doll.

"Of course!" Renji grinned, until he remembered that his overprotective captain would probably shred him when he saw.

_Oh god, what have you gotten me into this time, Amaterasu?_

* * *

It was the last dance of the night, and most people had already gone off the dance floor. Amaterasu and Himiko, having already danced with Byakuya and Hitsugaya, looked on with equally excited faces. Renji and Rukia were the only ones dancing now. The whole room was looking on as the pair twirled across the floor. When the orchestra played their last notes, everyone in the audience clapped and cheered.

"Hey Rukia?"

"Yeah Ren-umph!"

All two hundred Shinigami looked on, some with shock, others with joyfulness for the couple, and even some with envy. Renji was kissing her. In front of everyone. There was a whole minute of silence, then some people burst out in a cacophony of sound.

"Holy Crap! Renji?!"

"Woo! You go Renji!"

"…"

Renji had lifted Rukia about two feet into the air and was kissing her, tongue and all, under the mistletoe. The rest stood in stunned silence as this went on for about another minute or so. Surprisingly, Rukia was responding rather well. (I.E. she was kissing him back, also using tongue, and had wrapped her legs around his waist.)

This being stated, Byakuya was beyond the realm of pissed. Once this was over, he was going to hunt that bastard down and beat him to an inch of his life. Then he was then going to castrate him with a rusty broken spoon. A metal rusty broken spoon. And then he was going to dump rubbing alcohol all over his wounds in the most slow painful way possible. And then kill him.

By now, Renji had let go off Rukia and placed her on the ground once again. Still grinning, he patted her on the head and proclaimed, "Merry Christmas Rukia!"

Rukia had been stunned into silence, and was blushing like crazy and smiling. Everyone else just stood there. Until…

"Bankai. Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"AHHHH! Wait Taicho! The Mistletoe made me do it!"

"I will destroy you Abarai, for no one touches Rukia in such a manner. Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Renji looked frantically around for Amaterasu. She winked at him from across the room. Way too far away for him to reach in time before his livid captain killed him.

"No! TAIIICHOOOO!"

"Wait! Nii-Sama! I need him to live for New Years!"

CRASH!

"…Hey Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Yeah, Rangiku-san?"

"Why does Rukia need him to live for New Years?"

"…"

* * *

**So, did you like it? Please review! And feel sorry for Renji as well, the poor boy. And if you're thinking, I wonder what happened to him then... I'm not telling you! Nya!**

**... Well, maybe. But only if you review!**

**Merry Christmas, Joyeux Noel, Feliz Navidad, メリークリスマス, 圣诞节快乐, Frohe Weihnachten, that's say the same thing in all those languages that I didn't include.**

**Happy holidays!**


	7. Chapter 5- Amaterasu's POV

**Hey guys, welcome to more Sakura Under the Sun! I hope you liked the Christmas Special. This is back to the main story at chapter 5!**

**Sorry for the semi-late chapter, I had it all written out but was just too lazy to type! –_–U yeah... Sorry for that.**

**Thank you all for reviewing, and you get digital cookies!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**please read and review!**

* * *

-Amaterasu-

When I woke up, the Fourth Divison captain, Unohana, was tending to my wounds. Even so, my vision swam as I tried to sit up. The first thing that I noticed was that this wasn't the Fourth Division Hospital. Before I could say anything, Unohana-taicho started to ask me about the wounds.

Unohana-taicho was nice enough, in a way. She had a habit of scaring other people, especially if they refused to take medicine. My first-off impression on others might not show it, but I do like to intimidate people to get what I want. If that doesn't work, then I resort to the puppy-dog eyes. This trait is something both Himiko and I share, though my little sister can't do puppy-dog eyes to save her life. Unohana-taicho started talking again.

"Amaterasu, do you remember Renji? The one to kicked in the groin?" She asked, still smiling kindly.

"Uhh... The dude with red hair that looked like a pineapple and has tattooed eyebrows? The one with the screwed up sense of logic? I had every reason to kick him there. He called me a were-cat kitten!"

"He called you a were-cat... kitten." Her voice was laced with disbelief and humor. Meanwhile, I was glaring at the wall, relishing the moment when I kicked him.

* * *

_/Flashback/_

_I walked into the Sixth Division quarters looking a bit red in the face. Some idiot tried to mug me. Needless to say, he's out like a lightbulb right now. But at least I got him to tell me where the Sixth Division was before he passed out. As soon as a certain red-headed person saw me, he shouted,_

_"Were-cat! What're you doing here?"_

_"Huh? What do you mean?" I was confused. Why did he call me a were-cat? Then, having taken a closer look at me, he sighed in relief._

_"Sorry, I mistook you for someone else. Your hair... It reminded me of Yoruichi-San. Oh well, you probably haven't even heard of her, but I'll tell you this. Yoruichi got the name Were-cat from my captain, Kuchiki-taicho. it really suits her too. She is the most evil former Second Division captain in Seireitei and she..." He trailed off on his rant when he saw the glare I was giving him._

_"Yoruichi is my mother, so if you would please stop calling her a were-cat–" the redhead cut into my sentence._

_"Wait. Hold up. Yoruichi-San, the Goddess of Flash, is your mother? You expect me to believe that? But if you are, then... You must be a were-cat kitten!"_

_An angry tick mark began to grow in my head. I tried to calm down. Key work being tried._

_"Yes, she is my mother. Now, Kuchiki-taicho told me, the student that just graduated from the academy, to meet him in his office." Pineapple-Head (from now on, I'm calling him that. I think it suits him.) looked confused._

_"You're the new member of our division? But... Taicho didn't tell me that you would me Were-cat's daughter! Kuchiki-taicho usually tells me this kind of stuff first. I know!" Oh boy. Conspiracy time._

_"You were sent by that were-cat to spy on us and kill us all!" I sighed. Seeing me do so, Pineapple-head shouted, "If you want to go in, then you'll have to fight me first! I don't let strange people with purple hair into my taicho's office anytime, you know!" The fighting part was fine with me. I couldn't care less. It was the "strange people" comment that ticked me off even more._

_I pulled out my twin zanpakuto. So much for trying to stay calm._

_"Fine then! Growl, Gekigami! Burn down the enemy, Moegami!"_

_The familiar and comfortable heat surrounded me and blasted into the barracks as I released my twin swords into Shikai form. Electricity blasted off from the ine n the right, which was now shaped roughly like a lightning bolt. That one was Gekigami, also nicknamed by Himiko as the "God of Onslaught." "Fire hotter than a thousand hells" (also nicknamed by Himiko, though this was after she was scratched by the fire when we were sparring) started flickering from the now seven pointed glaive*. This was Moegami, which we called the "God of Inferno."_

_Pineapple-head looked shocked for a moment, but then quickly regained his composure._

_"Aha! Captain said that the person visiting him would be newly graduated! Since you can get your zanpakuto into Shikai form, then you must be lying!"_

_"But I am the new member of your division!" I was getting very angry now. Screw this pineapple-head and his weird sense of logic. I continued._

_"Look, all I have to do is beat you, right?" As if the tone of my voice wasn't enough, he looked like he just realized that if any type of female looks at you like that, you either run for your life or get down on your knees and cower in fear. To quote from my mother, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Especially if she has sharp objects in her hands."_

_Then, Pineapple-head did the wrong thing. He tried to get some of his manly pride back. He said, "You know you'll be dead meat in a few seconds, right? After all you are fighting against a vice-captain."_

_That was it. The thought of losing, again, to anyone at all, made me snap. A long forgotten roaring sound filled my ears as anger overtook me. Crossing my two glaives, I aimed a beam of electricity and fire at the offending target. He jumped out of the way, surprised at the sudden violent attack. Seeing that I was serious about the fight, he pulled out his own zanpakuto._

_"Crap! Howl, Zabimaru!" After his zanpakuto changed to look a bit more threatening, we flew at each other with intents to kill. That's when I realized something. If this keeps up, then we'll probably end up destroying the division. After that, we'll need to pay the money for destroying it. I'm not doing that. So I des the natural thing that would end any fight with a man easily._

_I kicked him in the balls._

_All at once, his reiatsu disappeared. Who knew that doing something so simple would be so useful?_

_/flashback end/_

* * *

I jerked out of my thoughts.

"How long was I passed out?"

"Two days, Amaterasu."

"Wait... Two days? WHAT!? You mean I've been out for that long? What have I been–" Unohana-taicho cut me off with a giant rise of reiatsu and a sweet smile that looked very, very evil.

"I would suggest you calm down before your wounds open up again. Now, I need to leave for my division. I'll be seeing you soon. Oh yes, and you have one week of bed rest." She left me open mouthed with shock. One... One whole week?

Five minutes after she left (I'm not taking any chances with her) I screamed, "I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU, YOU DAMN HOLLOW!"

Yeah, I only cursed when I was really, really mad.

Apparently someone heard me, because a girl a bit younger than me poked her head in the room.

"Hey. Are you okay?" The girl had dark black hair, and it was arranged so that her head looked kind of like an... onion. Her big eyes looked worried and curious at the same time.

"I'm fine, I guess. Just mad at a hollow for knocking me out." I looked at her. "So, who are you? Where am I?"

The black haired girl bowed in apology.

"Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Kuchiki Rukia. Right now you are in the Kuchiki Manor," she explained. I was surprised and confused. What was I doing in a noble's mansion? Seeing the confused look on my face, the young Kuchiki explained further.

"All I know is that Nii-sama brought you here two days ago when you were passed out. He called for Unohana-taicho and she patched you up."

I sighed with relief. Rukia's nii-sama is most likely Byakuya... No I mean Kuchiki-taicho. I can't call him Byakuya anymore, he's my captain! Anyway, if it was him, then Grand Fisher is most likely dead.

Both of us sat in silence for a couple of minutes. It was a bit awkward, sitting here with this noble girl. She seemed nice at least, compared with most other nobles I've met.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Urahara Amaterasu," I replied.

We both elapsed into another awkward silence. None of us knew how to make conversation, which was good because I don't like chatterboxes, unless they chatter about something actually worthwhile. I decided that this was too much awkwardness for one day. So, I immediately made the mistake of asking Rukia about her hobbies. She started talking endlessly about Chappy dolls. When she pulled one out for me to see, I do have to admit that they... Ar sort of cute. When I asked her where she got her Chappy cellphone from, she told me about the Shinigami Women's Association. I was surprised.

"Shinigami have clubs?"

"Yeah. The men have their own club too. There's also a calligraphy club, an Ikebana club and a Tea Ceremony club."

"So, how do you join this Shinigami Women's Association?"

* * *

And that is how, one week later, I found myself standing beside Nanao Ise and Yachiru-fukutaicho. They were introducing Himiko and I to the rest of the Shinigami Women's Association. Apparently Himiko's fukutaicho told her about the SWA as well. Even though the pink-haired fukutaicho called me "Ama-chan" and Himiko "Miko-chan", it was really fun.

I had just gotten out of bed rest (but Unohana-taicho was smiling at me every now and then during the meeting *shudders in fear*), and to my surprise I didn't have to walk far, because the meeting was in the Kuchiki Manor itself! I turned to the person closest to me, which happened to be Matsumoto-fukutaicho.

"I can't believe Kuchiki-taicho allows this."

The strawberry blonde smiled down at me. Unlike the dark-haired doctor, it was a warming smile that I often saw on Himiko.

"Oh no, he doesn't! Most of us sneak in there, except for the captains. All they have to do is say it's strictly captains' business, or something close to that."

I sweatdropped comically. Really?

"That's... Smart, I guess. Oh yes, thank you for inviting my younger sister here."

Matsumoto-fukutaicho looked shocked.

"Himiko"s your younger sister? Wow, you two look nothing alike. Oh yes, did you hear?" She leaned over to whisper into my ear dramatically.

"Hitsugaya-taicho and your younger sister are officially a couple! I'm calling them... HimiHitsu," she whispered with fangirlish worship. My right eye started twitching. That's never a good sign for those offending me.

"One more thing. I've already told everybody that I know!" She was greeted by a shocked silence. Seeing my angry tick mark grow larger, she quickly said, "Oh, I think Kiyone-chan needs a drinking partner. I'll be seeing you later! Ja ne!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

***search up Okami Seven Strike and Okami Thunder Edge on google images. Seven Strike is Moegami, while Thunder Edge is Gekigami. That's what the two swords looks like.**

**yep, I'm ending this chapter on Amaterasu's rage! And poor Matsumoto, everyone's shouting at her. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I've made, and please review! See you guys next week!**


End file.
